


tell-tale heart

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Miscommunication, Pining, Smut, Spanking, background Shatt, dont fucking ask me okay, guess whose an idiot and deleted the first one!!, these boys are fucking idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: i posted this yesterday and then like a fucking idiot i deleted itKeith and Lance are college freshman who get locked out of their respective dorm rooms regularly for dumb reasons, are involved in a ridiculous amount of shenanigans, accidentally have sex a few times, and manage to fall in love with each other with maximum pining and miscommunication.its just porn with plot and gorgeous art okay someone please take my laptop away from me. inspired by this post http://caydenhathaway.tumblr.com/post/150890972483/ok-but-you-know-what-trope-i-love-and-dont-getart by tskshuu!! which you  can find here: https://tzkshuu.tumblr.com/post/178380487507/klance-big-bang-2018-tell-tale-heart-written-by





	tell-tale heart

“You cannot seriously be doing this, Shiro.” Keith says into his phone, holding it between his shoulder and cheek while he starts up his motorcycle. “Come on, I just got off that long ass shift at work, I wanna come home and sleep.” He hears a soft sigh on the other end and feels his face twist. “Are you-  _ right now _ ?”

“Look, we’ll just be a few hours okay?” Shiro’s voice is breathy and Keith feels like gagging. 

“I cannot believe you are having sex while being on the phone with me and telling me I can’t go in  _ our _ dorm,” He tosses a leg over the seat of his bike. “Because of said sex that you are having  _ while on the phone with me _ .” Keith leans forwards, resting his forehead on the handle bar and gripping his phone tightly. “You’d better hurry the fuck up because I’m on my way back right now and if I have to spend the night in the damn hallway  _ again _ I’m going to leave itching powder in your underwear for a month and put laxatives in your protein shakes.” 

“Uh huh, ye-AH okay cool cool coolcoolcool,” Shiro whimpers and Keith yanks the phone away from his ear. 

“You’re fucking gross!” He nearly shouts and slams his finger onto the end call button. “Ugh!” He kicks the stand back and turns the key, groaning loudly. “Third time this week, motherfucker!” Keith angrily shoves his helmet on and his phone in his pocket before speeding out of the alley and onto the road.

Keith takes the longest route he possibly can, but eventually arrives at his school. He locks up his motorcycle and trudges up to the dorms, entirely expecting to be stuck outside his room for the next few hours. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he had his laptop, but Keith hadn’t expected to need it when he had only gone out to work. 

He takes slow steps up the stairs and down the hall, stopping slowly in front of his door. He can hear the moans already. Keith groans, jiggling the doorknob even though he knows it’s locked. “Sexiled,” He mutters, resting his forehead on the door. “By my own brother, no less.” He turns around and leans back on the door, sliding down and pulling out his phone.

It’s at thirty percent. “God, worst roommate ever,” He taps the Snapchat icon and takes a photo of his legs sprawled out on the floor, captions it ‘why did we think getting our brothers together was a good idea???” and sends it off to Pidge. The reply is almost instant. 

“Locked out again??? Assholes.” A picture of Pidge’s face and her middle finger fill his screen. 

“Phone’s almost dead,” He tells her, this time using a picture of his face with a hand slapped over half of it. Her sympathy gets him through another ten percent when he hears footsteps. “Someone’s coming. Another witness to my exile.” He snaps a picture of the currently empty hallway and waits. 

It’s the cute boy from his bio class. Keith sucks on his teeth and watches as he walks up to the door of his dorm, realizes he doesn’t have his keys, and pulls out his phone only to find it dead. Keith feels for him, he really does, but that doesn’t stop him from sneaking a picture and sending it to Pidge, captioned ‘cutie from bio is locked out too, maybe this wont suck so bad?” 

The boy glances over at him, and Keith desperately tries to remember his name. His phone dings, and he glances down to see a close up of Pidge’s face and the words, “You think Lance is cute?? HE’S THE BIO NERD??” Keith raises an eyebrow but his phone chooses that exact moment to fucking die so he can’t respond. 

“You locked out too?” Lance says, and Keith has to bite his tongue. Lance’s voice is warm and soothing and Keith might specifically have a kink for his voice because  _ goddamn _ . 

“Yeah, something like that.” Lance takes a few steps to the right and sits in front of Keith. 

“Something like that? What does that mean?” He asks. Keith snorts.

“It means, my brother, the asshole, locked me out so he could bang his boyfriend even though I told him I was working a double today so be done before I got home, but no he’s still going at it.” Keith can just hear the disgusting sex sounds escaping from the crack under the door. “Fucking Shiro, sometimes I hate him.” 

“Wait, Shiro? You’re Shiro’s little brother? Shiro, who is dating Matt Holt?” Lance speaks fast and Keith nods, closing his eyes. 

“The very same.” Keith leans back against the wall, banging his head softly and exhaling hard through his nose. Another loud, low pitched, moan erupts from inside his dorm room. Lance raises an eyebrow. 

“You know, I wasn’t expecting to be saying this today, but Matt sounds kind of like a cow when he does that.” Lance’s long legs are extended and nearly touching Keith’s hip. He stealthily scoots away.

“That’s actually Shiro,” Keith purses his lips, hiding a smile. “Matt’s aren’t so low, and to be honest it usually sounds like he’s crying. I really don’t want to know why.” Lance cackles, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“How often does this happen?” He laughs, a lovely smile curving his lips. Another moan filled the air, and true to Keith’s word was shrill and like sobbing. "I can't believe you get locked out of your room and are stuck listening to this. It’s really bad when you can tell the difference between their sex noises."

“Too often.” Keith sighs again. "Far too often." He folds his arms behind his head. “Why are you stuck out here?” He asks to be polite, even though he knows relatively what happened. 

“Ah, Hunk, best buddy ever, went out for a study date with his lady and locked the door like a good roommate. Only problem is, my keys are inside and my phone’s dead which means I can’t text him to find out where he is so I can steal his keys. And of course the student center is closed, so it’s not like I can go get a spare.” Keith hums and jumps a bit when Lance’s foot knocks against his hip. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Lance mumbles, carefully moving his legs away from Keith and crossing them in front of him. Keith bites his lip softly before waving a hand.

“It’s fine.” He tilts his head a bit. “I’d let you use my phone but it’s dead too.” Lance laughs softly. 

“That’s okay, thanks though. Hunk will hopefully be back soon, maybe if he gets here before the lovebirds are done in there you can just hang out in our dorm? I can probably even find a charging cord for your phone.” Keith wrinkles his nose, lips twitching at the corner.. 

“I would make the same offer but I’m not sure you want to be in there after what they’ve been doing.” Keith shivers. “No surface is safe. I’m pretty sure they even do it on my bed.” Lance gapes at him.

“Are you serious?” 

“Yeah. I take all the blankets and shit off it and lay down a plastic cover before I leave the room just in case. Shiro usually won’t make eye contact after I do so I think I’m right.” Keith shrugs. “Matt just looks smug. Fucker.” Lance’s fist thumps on the floor as he laughs. 

“Holy shit!” Lance wheezes, throwing his head back. “Oh my fucking god. What assholes!” He clutches at his chest. 

“This isn’t even a rare thing, like honestly I’m just lucky they locked the door because I have been scarred before, when they didn’t.” Keith can’t help the tiny smile that tugs his lips up, or the way his eyebrow arches judgmentally when Lance’s eyes widen and his jaw drops. “What? Something on my face?” He reaches up to his cheek, flushing softly when he remembers his nails are painted black and Lance is totally enough of a dudebro to be a bitch to him about it. 

“No, no you just-” Lance’s voice drops to a mumble. 

“What?” Keith asks. 

“You smiled.” Lance bites his lip. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile.” Keith curls his fingers in and slowly presses his nails into his palm, focussing on the feeling to try and calm his heart. 

“Been paying attention have you?” He nearly bites his tongue when he realizes that was totally flirty and Lance is probably straight and  _ quiznak _ he just had to make it weird didn’t he. 

“I’d be stupid not to,” Lance shrugs. Keith opens his mouth to reply, feeling the red staining his cheeks, when Lance’s eyes light up and he pushes off the floor.

“Hunk! Sweet holy jesus, I’m so glad you’re here. How was the study date?” Lance’s mouth runs a mile a minute and Keith is only mildly overwhelmed by it. “I forgot my keys but luckily, Keith here was also stranded,  _ sexiled _ , and I made his acquaintance.” 

“Keith? Isn’t he that guy you wouldn’t-” Lance rushes forwards and slaps his hand over Hunk’s mouth before he can finish that sentence. 

“Hunk! Don’t spill my secrets!” Keith raises an eyebrow but wisely stays silent. 

“Nice to meet you, Keith,” Hunk prys Lance’s hand off of his mouth and smiles softly at Keith. “Did I hear that right? You’ve been sexiled?” Keith doesn’t have a chance to answer because a ridiculously loud moan, a shriek really, straight out of a porno, assails all of their ears. 

“I’m so sorry,” Keith rubs his temples. “My brother is an awful person but I am responsible for him getting together with Matt so this is kind of on me.” Hunk snorts.

“Helping your brother get into a relationship is different then making him have stupidly loud sex and lock you out of your shared room,” he says. “Do you want to come hang out in our room until they’re done?” Keith is once more interrupted by his horrible brother, who slams the door open and leans out into the hallway, clearly post-intercourse with a stupid dopey smile. 

“We’re all done,” His voice is breathy and rough. “Sorry to make you wait.” His eyes slide along to Lance and Hunk. “Sup.”

“Jesus fuck, you’re such a dudebro, get back in the room. Don’t share your gross covered in fluids self to the neighbors. I hate you.” Keith pushes him back into the room by his forehead, the only place that looks safe to touch. “Thanks for the offer, Hunk, but I’m gonna come in here and crash. Work was  _ long and hard and I’m fucking tired. _ ” He hisses the last bit at Shiro and throws a soft smile at Lance over his shoulder. “Bye, Lance. Hunk.” Keith disappears through his doorway, glares vehemently at his brother, and pulls the plastic sheet off of his bed, tugging his blankets and pillow out from beneath the mattress. 

“I fucking hate you both, and I swear I’m bringing my keys with me everywhere from now on and I will absolutely walk in on you assholes and ruin the mood. I’m going to put Nair in your shampoo and hair gel.” Keith yanks the fitted sheet over the corners of his bed and tosses his pillows at the top before kicking off his shoes and shimmying out of his jeans. 

“God, Keith, chill out,” Matt groans from his spot in Shiro’s bed. Keith doesn’t dare look at him for fear of seeing gross bodily fluids and/or nudity. 

“Fuck you, I’ll report you shitheads to the RA for locking me out of my own room to have sex,” Keith grumbles and climbs into bed, pulling the heavy blanket around himself. “If I wake up to sex noises I will murder you both, I’m not even kidding.” He glares at Shiro once more, plugs in his phone, and lets his eyes fall shut. Exhaustion takes over and Keith falls asleep almost instantaneously. 

~

Keith wakes up, predictably, to sex noises. “You guys are pieces of shit, I hate you,” he grumbles, climbing out of bed and snatching his phone from the end table. Keith tugs on the nearest pair of sweatpants and a hoodie he can’t remember buying, yanks his boots on, and storms out of the room. 

He stumbles right into Lance, who grabs his shoulders to steady himself and grins. “Hey there, neighbor. Did you remember your keys?” Lance loops a finger through the lanyard around his neck and his own keys jangle. Keith groans quietly and shakes his head. 

“They’re having sex, like, right now. I was in a hurry to get out.” He grumbles. “I’m not going back in there unless I have to.” Lance arches an eyebrow, frowning. 

“Dude, are you serious? Right now? But you were just in there.” Keith nods, tugging his hair into a messy ponytail with the hair tie that was miraculously in his hoodie pocket. 

“They lock me out, they have sex while I’m sleeping, and they probably bang on my bed. Next year, I’m totally getting a new roommate.” Keith yawns, cracking his neck. 

“My man, Hunk, would never do me dirty like that,” Lance slides his hands into his pockets. “But, hey, I was about to go get breakfast, if you want to come with?” Keith feels the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

“I was actually going to do the same thing,” Keith tells him, raising his arms in a lazy stretch. “We can go together, though.” Lance doesn’t hold back the smile.

“Sounds great,” he beams.

The walk to the cafeteria is short, one of the few perks of his current living situation being that Keith lives blissfully close to food. Keith quickly snapchats Pidge a picture of their feet, captioned ‘getting breakfast w cutie from bio’ and views the pictures she had sent him last night. 

‘i cant believe u think LANCE is cute’

‘god i cant believe this is happening’

‘HOLY SHIT WHAT IF’

‘why is his phone always dead goddammit’

‘yallre idiots’

Keith sends a selfie with his eyebrows raised, captioned ‘what even just happened??’ and notices just as he presses send that Lance photobombed him and is giving the peace sign in the lower right corner. 

“Messaging Pidge?” Lance asks, lips curled into a small smile. 

“Yeah, she sent me this weird string of texts last night after my phone died.” Keith shrugs. “She probably found a new conspiracy documentary or something.” Lance nods thoughtfully and pushes open the double doors to the crowded cafeteria. The line for Keith’s favorite sandwich bar with lactose-free cheese options is mercifully short. 

“Are you a vegan?” Lance asks, putting together his own sandwich with tons of cheese, bacon, and olives. Keith resists the urge to smile.

“No, I’m lactose intolerant. Vegan options just keep my guts from going apeshit,” he explains, wrapping up his food and snatching a bag of fritos and swiping his food card in the scanner. He waits a moment for Lance before walking ahead and realizing he has no idea where to sit. Normally, he only goes in there with Shiro or Pidge, but neither are currently there.

“We can go back to my room, if you want? I hate sitting in here, everyone’s rude.” Keith nods thankfully and follows Lance out the doors back to the dorms. He takes a moment as they wait for the elevator to give Lance a onceover. Or several. Lance’s hair sticks up in a few places, his face is clear, and his slim frame is draped in a too big yellow shirt with basketball shorts peeking out underneath. Keith’s eyes travel back up to Lance’s face and he studys it, noting the small circles barely visible on Lance’s eyes. 

“Are you wearing contacts?” Keith asks, squinting. Lance gasps, smacking at him.

“What? No! Of course not!” He squawks, turning his face from Keith. Keith laughs, hand raising to cover his mouth.

“You’re so fucking obvious, Lance, holy shit.” He snickers. “You know there’s nothing wrong with that, right? Why not wear glasses?” Lance swings around, mouth open to respond, when the doors ding and people flood out of the elevator. “The gaping fish look is cute on you,” Keith teases and strides confidently into the elevator. Lance splutters quietly and steps inside as well, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the buttons. 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? I’m not super comfortable with the whole needing glasses or contacts thing.” His voice is soft and punches Keith right in the heart. 

“Of course, Lance.” Keith replies. “Not my place.” Lance gives a small smile and presses the button for their floor. 

“Is your roommate home?” Keith asks, lazily watching the floor counter climb. Lance hums softly.

“Nah, he and Pidgeon have morning classes. You know, with how late she stays up, you would think Pidge would avoid morning classes,” Lance muses.

“She just doesn’t sleep at night,” Keith says. “She switched her schedule around in high school so she’s awake all night and sleeps right after school. That’s why all her classes are like eight to eleven.” Lance gapes at him.

“That’s insane!” He gasps. “Why didn’t I think of that?” The elevator dings and they step out, bumping shoulders as they walk into the hall. Keith chews on the inside of his cheek and tries to pretend his cheeks aren’t on fire from that single, soft brushing of their bodies with three layers between them. 

He wishes there were none. 

Lance slides his key into the door to his dorm, opening it wide and stepping aside while sweeping his hand across the doorway.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he grins.

"Humble my ass," Keith mumbles, stepping inside. "Your room is even bigger than mine."

"It's a suit, thanks. Hunk and I both got really fancy scholarships so we could afford a room like this." Lance explains, walking in behind him and setting his food on the coffee table sitting in front of a very, very ugly couch. Obnoxious stripes and odd little patterns adorn it, with various stain like splotches splattered around.

"I know it looks terrible, but I promise you. That is the comfiest couch in the entire goddamn world." Lance tells him, plopping down and kicking his feet up, slurping from the tea he bought in the cafeteria. Keith sits down, delicately compared to the way Lance just tossed himself onto it.

"Fuck," Keith moans and leans back. Lance was right, the couch is fucking magical. "Can I just live on this couch?"

"You won’t believe how many times those exact words have been uttered while sitting on this couch, Keith." Lance snickers, resting his arms along the back of the couch, and glances down at himself. "I should probably get dressed, be right back." Lance stands and disappears into one of the connected rooms to the tiny living room area. Keith takes that time to dig into his food, savoring the sandwich and stealing a sip of Lance's tea.

"Ta-da!" Lance says, and Keith turns his head, vaguely thinking about how he probably looks like a hermit and forces himself to swallow so he can allow his jaw to drop. Keith's eyebrows raise to his hairline.

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me," He says. Lance is dressed in neon pink pants, an equally bright orange crop top (the resulting skin revealed sends hot stabs of arousal through Keith), and rainbow suspenders. Keith's eyes are drawn to the monstrosity that are the crocs over his striped socks.

"Aren't I pretty?" Lance asks, lips twitching. Keith can't help but burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and squishing the sandwich gripped in his hand.

"You!" He wheezes, leaning back into the warm embrace of the couch. "I cannot fucking believe you!" Lance's face cracks and he bursts into laughter right along with Keith, doubling over and cackling. Lance strikes a few more poses, flexing and stretching and such, before stumbling back into his bedroom and changing into another ridiculous outfit. 

This time when he walks out of the room, his pants are striped and a deep green. His shirt is black with green polka dots of an entirely different shade than his pants, and a bright blue bow tie. Keith chokes and slaps a hand over his mouth to hide the giggles. He can't help but admit that the trousers hug Lance's ass and legs in a way that is far too attractive for such terrible looking pants, and really? The shirt just plain looks fantastic on Lance, despite the combination being horrifying and hilarious. Lance snickers along with him before gasping and practically sprinting into his bedroom.

He is clad in what are clearly Hunk's clothes when he exits, and whistles to himself as he pretends to cook and clean.

Lance repeats this action a few times, coming out dressed as different people (Pidge, Shiro, Matt, etc) before walking out in ripped black skinnys, a blue tank top that dips low on his sides to reveal the soft freckles painted across his ribs, and a leather jacket. Keith forces himself to subtly cross his legs and inch a pillow across his lap to hide his growing erection. 

Maybe Lance notices his careful movements, or maybe it’s a look on his face, because a slow, sexy smirk crawls its way up his face and his eyes spark with something devious. 

Keith can practically hear the stupid clip of Spongebob that Pidge sent to him a dozen times, some green thing saying with panic, “Oh no he’s hot!” The words bounce around in his head. 

“Is this turning you on?” The words slide out of Lance’s upturned lips, voice low and rough. 

_ Kill Bill sirens,  _ Keith thinks distantly.  _ Those are Kill Bill sirens I’m hearing. _

“Why would this turn me on?” Keith asks, arching an eyebrow and feigning indifference. “You’re dressed like me, what’s sexy about that?” 

“You’re all red,” Lance takes a slow step forwards. “All the way down your neck.” Another step. Keith pushes the pillow covering his lap down a bit more. “You’re not nearly as subtle as you think.” Lance’s eyes track down to the pillow, (equally ugly as the couch, Keith notes,) and he grins. Keith swallows hard, forcing his gaze to stay locked on Lance’s face and not his toned legs or the way his tank top shifts to reveal more dark skin. 

“Lance,” Keith warns, gasping softly when Lance pushes the pillow aside and tosses himself into Keith’s lap. 

“Hey there,” Lance wiggles his eyebrows. 

“Lance,” Keith repeats, eyes wide. He very carefully, deliberately, grabs Lance’s arms from where they’ve wrapped around Keith’s neck. “I’m not straight, you look great, and if you don’t get off of me, you might not like what happens next.” He takes slow breaths in a failed attempt to get control of himself. “You stupid, stupid, straight boy.” 

Lance blinks twice before shifting his hips down and grinding on Keith, tilting his head forwards and brushing his lips against Keith’s ear. “I’m not straight, either,” His breath is hot, fanning across Keith’s skin. “I think I’m gonna enjoy what happens next plenty, thanks.” 

Keith’s grip tightens as he turns and kisses Lance, enjoying the way Lance squirms in his lap and gasps against his lips. Keith let’s his hands fall down to Lance’s hips, pulling him closer and pushing their hips together. Lance’s fingers find their way into Keith’s hair, releasing it from the hairband and moaning when Keith’s hands grip Lance’s thighs tightly, shifting them until Lance’s back hits the couch and Keith is laying between his legs. 

Keith pushes Lance’s shirt up, moving down to pepper his torso with wet, open-mouthed kisses, taking extra time to tease Lance’s nipples, and reveling in the hot waves of arousal that wash over him with every moan and gasp and whimper that falls from Lance’s lips. 

Lance keens when Keith mouths over his hip bone and slides his fingers beneath the waistband of Lance’s skinnys. "Is this okay?" He murmurs, waiting for Lance to look down at him.

"If you aren't in my pants in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna scream." Lance declares, letting his head fall backwards, mouth open with these little pants that  _ really _ get Keith going.

"You're gonna be screaming anyway," Keith murmurs as he slides his hand to the button and pops it open before tugging at the zipper and grinning at the pattern on Lance's boxers.

"Unicorns, huh?" Lance groans loudly and wiggles his hips.

"Can you please just fuck me already?" He whines. Keith ghosts a hand over where he's about to put his mouth and appreciates the loud noise that falls from Lance's parted lips.

"Can do," Keith grins wolfishly, before pulling the boxers down and getting to work.

~

Keith's alarm for his calc class goes off barely a moment after he finishes inside of Lance, chest heaving and body still tingling. He carefully pulls out, admiring how much of a mess Lance is, how good he looks. Lance makes some garbled noise that Keith assumes is a goodbye before slipping off of the couch and stumbling into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from a shelf and washing up.

Keith tosses the used condom in the nearby trashcan and tugs his clothes back on, haphazardly wiping his stomach down with Lance's already ruined tank top.  _ What the fuck just happened? _ He wonders as he shoves his feet into his sneakers and walks out of the room, jogging down the hall to his own and walking in. He ignores the loud protests of his brother and Matt who are  _ still fucking _ .

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," He covers his eyes and grabs his notebook and bag, wishing he could jettison himself into space. Keith barely spares a glance at Lance's closed door as he stumbles past, his face heating up at the thought of what he had just done in that room.

Vaguely, he realizes the Kill Bill sirens are back.

~

lancelot >> pidgeon

lancelot: sooooo high key just banged hot guy from bio (keith)

pidgeon: I FUCKING KNOW WHO KEITH IS IVE KNOWN HIM SINCE HIGH SCHOOL ALSO WHAT

lancelot: IDK IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED 

lancelot: we were eating and just messing around and then it got heated???

pidgeon: good god lance do not give me details about the sex you just had with my BEST FRIEND FROM HIGH SCHOOL

lancelot: pidgey he was so good

lancelot: like you wouldnt think he would be so,,,, caring but jfc 

pidgeon: LANCE I DONT NEED TO KNOW THIS

lancelot: abs for days pidge

lancelot: abs for days

pidgeon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PLEASE GOD STOP

lancelot: like,, sensitive too? and gentle

pidgeon: lance i will fucking murder you

pidgeon: god youre so gross

lancelot: :3 

~

pidgeon >> kogayne

pidgeon: why the fuck would you have sex with LANCE

kogayne: I DONT KNOW OKAY WE WERE FUCKING AROUND AND EATING AND THEN THINGS JUST KIND OF HAPPENED IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

pidgeon: i cant believe u had ACCIDENTAL SEX with LANCE

kogayne: ……………...kinda wanna do it again…………………

pidgeon: audio clip sent

kogayne: god youre so extra i cant believe you would send a 30 second clip of you screaming

~

pidgeon >> burninlove

pidgeon: guess what two idiots are half in love with each other, had SEX, but are completely oblivious to the others feelings and arent going to talk about it

burninlove: keith and lance

pidgeon: theyre so fucking stupid

burninlove: twenty bucks says they dont figure it out until after winter break

pidgeon: i will take that bet

pidgeon: i say they dont figure it out til june

~

The door to Keith's dorm slams open, Shiro and Matt falling into the room with their faces connected and making loud squelching sounds. Keith slowly turns from his textbook, eyes wide.

"I'm not even asleep, you pieces of shit! Go fuck at Matt's apartment!" His eyes are assailed by the sight of Matt pressed against the wall, his legs wrapped around Keith's brother's waist. Shiro's lips move down to Matt's throat.

"Can't," Matt slurs. "Katie's there," He tilts his head back and moans. Keith is pretty sure he can see his brothers fingers at Matt's belt so he turns and marks his place on the textbook before snatching his keys off of the hook, and storming out of the room.

"I fucking hate you both!" He shouts and slams the door behind himself. He bangs on the door to Lance's room. "Lance, my brothers a dick, let me in!"

Lance opens the door, leaning on the door jamb. "What happened this time?" His lips are pulled into a lazy smile, eyes bright.

"I was studying for this test I have next week, they come into the room and I  _ swear _ they were ready to just fuck right in the doorway. I'm going to murder him in his sleep, Lance." Lance moves to the side slightly, opening the door wider so Keith can stomp his way inside and throw himself onto the couch. "What if this test was important?"

"Then you can grab your textbook and study in here?" Lance suggests, sitting down far more delicately than Keith had. "But yeah he's definitely an asshole for pulling that shit." Lance grabs a bowl off of the coffee table. "Jello? It's like... half vodka, I'm not gonna lie." Keith glances at the spoon Lance offers him before tilting the bowl and slurping back an obscene amount of jello. Lance cackles as he sets the bowl down and shakes his head, enjoying the fire that races up his throat from the alcohol.

“You’re gonna need more of this,” he mutters, carelessly falling back onto the couch and groaning. “And I need eye bleach.” Lance sits beside him, close, so close, Keith’s heart splutters helplessly. 

“That bad, huh?” Lance asks, spooning some of the jello-vodka concoction into his mouth and  _ damn _ , that vodka is potent because Keith can’t control the dirty thoughts that enter his mind at the sight of Lance’s lips working around the utensil, and the fantasies of what he’d rather Lance’s lips be doing. 

_ Keith,  _ He forces the wheels in his brain to turn.  _ He’s just your friend, having sex once doesn’t change that. _ Lance squints at the TV in front of them and Keith arches an eyebrow. 

“Dude, don’t strain your eyes.” He tosses back more jello. “Put on your glasses or contacts or whatever, it’s just me here. You know I won’t make fun.” Keith coughs a little, setting the bowl down and grimacing. Lance bites his lip,  _ jesus fucking fuck fuck, _ and grabs a pair of thin wire framed glasses from the coffee table, sliding them on his face. 

_ Holy fucking shit, oh no oh no the alcohol was such a bad idea fuck me, _ Keith thinks hysterically. He blinks a few times and picks his jaw off the ground.  _ Why is he so attractive, this isn’t fair. Did he make a blood sacrifice or something? That seems like the only plausible explanation.  _

Lance smiles wryly at him and Keith knows he is really,  _ truly _ fucked. 

“Wanna play truth or dare?” Lance asks, sliding his phone out of his pocket like he didn’t just completely ruin Keith forever, and shows him the screen. “Pidge found this terrible app that gives the dumbest dares and since we’re already getting drunk, it should be fun.” Keith slowly nods, vaguely realizing how obvious he’s being but fuck it, Lance is oblivious as hell so it doesn’t really matter.

Lance messes with the settings for a minute before setting it on the table in front of them and leaning back. The screen gives the two options and Keith sighs before lazily pressing the dare button, kicking his feet softly over the edge of the couch. 

"'Yell penis,'" He recites, rolling his eyes. "Lance, where the fuck did Pidge find this app, it's so ridiculous." He leans his head back and fulfills the dare in a monotonous voice. Lance cackles and presses the ‘completed dare’ button before eating another spoonful of the jello. His nose crinkles and Keith dies a little inside.

The app asks Lance ‘truth or dare’ and he bites his lip for a moment before clicking truth. “For variety,” he claims. “What’s one of your kinks?” Lance reads, his cheeks flushing.

_ Maybe it's the alcohol, _ Keith thinks idly.  _ There's a lot of vodka in this jello. _

"Well, shit." Lance sighs. "I guess... fuck. Sensory deprivation?" Keith raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"  _ Keith, you absolute piece of shit you know what that is. _

"Sensory deprivation? You don't know what that is?" Lance asks, copying Keith and sipping his jello straight from the bowl.

"No," Keith shakes his head. "I mean I know what it means to be deprived of one of your senses but not in a sexual context."

"It's sex, just with a blindfold on, or earplugs, or something like that." Lance's cheeks grow steadily redder.

"I still don't get it," Keith says,  _ yes you do you fucking fucker. _

"It's just, more intense? I guess, with one of your senses gone. Like blindfolded, you can't see what your partners going to do. It's... I'm shit at explaining things."

"Show me,"  _ fuckfuckfuckfuck you fucking idiot he's going to think you're weird fuck fucking fuck. _  The corners of Lance's lips tug upwards into a sexy smirk, all teeth and confidence.

"You sure?"  _ Yes, I'm sure, fuck me please. _

"Yeah," Keith replies breathlessly. "How else am I going to understand?" Lance leans forwards, brushing their lips together and running his hands along Keith's sides. Keith gasps softly, his fingers tangling in Lance's shirt.

"Less clothing sound good?" Lance asks, sliding his palms against Keith's hip bones. Keith nods reaching down to tug his hoodie and shirt off at the same time, but getting his arms tangled and the shirt wrapped around his eyes.

"I think I need help," he admits, holding back laughter then moaning when he feels Lance's finger trail along his abs and slide over his right nipple, nail catching softly on the piercing there.

"It's kind of perfect actually," Lance murmurs, his warm breath puffing over Keith's skin and sending shivers down his spine. "I had no idea you were such a delinquent. Fuck, a nipple piercing? Dude." Keith's cheeks flush hard at the noise that erupts from his mouth when Lance's tongue slides along the piercing. His chest heaves and his toes curl. Lance presses open mouthed kisses with well placed bites in between all over Keith's chest and neck.

Lance's hands slide down, down, down, and tug Keith onto his back, then slowly, so slowly that Keith has to dig his toes into the couch and clench his fists to stay still, pops the button of his jeans open and pulls them down. Keith feels so hot he thinks he might explode, or turn to dust from Lance’s caress.

Distantly, Keith is glad he left his shoes at the door.

Lance's fingers slide beneath the waistband of his boxers and along the soft,  _ sensitive, holy fuck _ , skin of his thighs. Lance's touch is dizzying, and Keith cries out as Lance's mouth latches onto his hip, so close to where Keith wants him to be.

“Lance, please, please,  _ please, _ ” Keith chants, writhing beneath the slow brushes of Lance’s fingers up his thighs, around his waist, and along his ribs. 

Keith wails as Lance’s tongue slides in a hot, wet stripe up his cock, his hips arching into Lance’s hands, his body shaking with need.

The heat of Lance’s mouth encloses around Keith like a vice, and his voice breaks off into breathy sobs. 

_ Lance was right,  _ Keith thinks hysterically.  _ This is way more intense. _

“Lance,” he whimpers, hips jerking slightly as he brushes against the back of Lance’s throat. “ _ Lance,”  _ arousal coils tight, low in his belly. Lance’s finger brushes against where Keith hopes he will slide inside later as he hollows his cheeks and swallows. “Lance, I’m- I’m gonna-” he gasps, his heel pressing hard on Lance’s back. 

Lance presses his finger hard against the opening, his nose touches Keith’s abdomen, and Keith comes  _ hard,  _ and embarrassingly quickly, quaking beneath Lance’s hands and crying out so loudly he’s sure it can be heard across campus.

Lance pulls off of Keith with a loud popping noise, presses a kiss against the side of his knee, and disappears.

“Lance?” Keith whimpers softly, chest heaving. He wiggles his arms a bit, trying unsuccessfully to get free. He feels soft lips press gently against his sweaty forehead. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Lance murmurs, brushing his knuckles along Keith’s flushed cheekbone. “I’m just grabbing lube and a condom.” He tugs the shirt upwards a bit and Keith blinks blearily up at him. “If you want to keep going? It’s fine if you don’t.” 

“I want to,” Keith whispers, biting his lip. Lance grins, kissing him softly and pushing the makeshift blindfold back into place. Keith tries to calm his breathing, straining his ears to listen to Lance’s quiet footsteps. 

It’s barely a minutes before Lance is back, on top of him and kissing him soundly. Keith gasps as Lance’s fingers close around him once more, slowly stroking him through the oversensitivity. Lance pushes Keith’s legs apart and up, one over the back of the couch and the other dangling helplessly over the side. 

A loud pop echoes through the room, and Keith feels Lance’s slick finger slide along him, teasing, pressing, as he mouths along Keith’s chest, his tongue toying with Keith’s new favorite piercing. 

Keith sobs softly, his toes curling against the stained fabric of the couch. “Lance, Lance, Lance,” he cries out as Lance presses inside him, his finger sliding in to the second knuckle. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Lance quips, biting Keith’s thigh and laving his tongue over the spot as his finger slides in and out of Keith. 

“More, more, Lance, please, more,” Keith begs, canting his hips. Lance obliges by pressing another slick finger inside him and crooking them upwards. Keith lets out a shout, grinding his hips down on Lance’s hand. “Oh fuck, hurry, Lance  _ please _ .” Lance’s lips press against his as he thrusts his fingers against that spot, his other hand coming up to rub against Keith’s oversensitive nipples and toy with the piercing. 

Keith keens softly, tilting his chin up to kiss Lance back, his teeth catching on Lance’s bottom lip when he feels a third finger joining the other two and scissoring. Keith pants, whispering Lance’s name like a prayer. Distantly, Keith hears the rustling of clothes and the crackle of a wrapper. 

_ The condom, probably, _ he thinks. His guess is proven correct when he feels the blunt head of Lance’s cock pressing against him. He presses back, sighing in pleasure when it slides past his rim in one smooth motion. 

“Ah, ah,” he whimpers as the whole of Lance fills him. He feels the hesitation in Lance’s movements, and wraps his legs tightly around Lance’s waist, pulling him the rest of the way in. “ _ Lance! _ ”

“Keith,” Lance murmurs, leaning forwards and resting his hands on the couch cushion below Keith’s head. “Fuck, look at you. So gorgeous, you take it so well.” He runs his lips absentmindedly along Keith’s collarbone and neck. 

“Please, please,” Keith moans, arching his back and pressing against Lance. “Move, Lance, please.” Lance pulls out till just the tip remains, one hand pushing the shirt covering Keith’s eyes up enough to reveal one. Keith blinks a few times, then shrieks as Lance thrusts sharply back inside, angled just so to hit  _ that _ spot. 

“ _ Lance! _ ” He cries as though it’s the only word he knows. Lance repeats the action, drawing out some of the loudest noises Keith has ever made, and pushes the blindfold back into place. Keith adores the way Lance digs his fingers into his thighs, spreading them wider and wider. 

He hopes they leave bruises, wants to be able to press on them later and remember that this was  _ real, _ it happened. 

Lance’s hand slides down Keith’s thigh leaving a trail of lube as he loosely grasps Keith, jerking him off with precise movements that bring him closer and closer to the edge. Keith clenches around Lance, moaning loudly and letting his head rolling to the side. 

“Keith,” Lance murmurs, lips passing fervently over Keith’s brow. “Tell me you’re close, cause I’m about to lose it.” 

“About to?” Keith scoffs softly, choking on a moan. “Lance, I’m already there. Please, please,” he digs his heels in hard. “I need it, Lance, I need it.” 

“Me too,” Lance whispers, bringing their lips together and slamming into Keith. “Come with me,” he reaches up and tangles their fingers together. 

Finally, the build up of tension and heat and arousal in Keith’s lower abdomen explodes, his body goes cold, and he comes all over his and Lance’s stomachs. He clenches hard around Lance, who stutters a few thrusts and falls apart inside of Keith, then flops down on top of him with a loud moan.

~

Later, maybe ten minutes after Lance pulls out and they hastily clean up the couch and put on their clothes, Keith stumbles out of Lance’s room and down the hall to his own. Thankfully, the room is silent when he enters, and he hopes Matt and Shiro are asleep. He creeps to his desk, setting down his keys and tossing his messy clothes in the laundry basket. 

It’s only when Keith is climbing in bed and admiring the myriad of hickeys and bruises on his thighs and hips that he hears a quiet, sleepy voice from across the room. 

“And I thought we were loud.”

~

group chat name: iv drip of espresso

lancelot: okay okay so...

lancelot: i like keith

lancelot: like a lot

lancelot: a lot a lot

burninlove: okay?? we know??

pidgeon: ur not slick

lancelot: we've also had sex

lancelot: twice

lancelot: but i dont think hes into me

lancelot: like romantically

pidgeon: so ask him?

lancelot: nooo D:

lancelot: what if things get awkward and then he doesnt want to be friends anymore

lancelot: i dont wanna lose him

burninlove: lance you can literally just say hey wanna go on a date, see if maybe this relationship should leave the bedroom

burninlove: or just be honest with him bc he seems like the kind of guy who appreciates that

burninlove: also?? he cares about you?? i doubt he would stop being your friend because you have a crush

burninlove: remember sophomore year

lancelot: you dont count we're platonic soulmates

burninlove: lance

pidgeon: wait wait wait

pidgeon: lance had a crush on you??

lancelot: ADSJSAK NO

burninlove: yes it was adorable and very brief AND DIDNT MESS UP OUR FRIENDSHIP

lancelot: HUNK

pidgeon: OH MY GOD LANCE

lancelot: SHUT UP OKAY I WAS A HORMONAL TEEN AND HE WAS ALL HUNKY

pidgeon: YOURE STILL A HORMONAL TEEN

pidgeon: but yeah no i get you if i wasnt a lesbian id probably be all over that

burninlove: thanks <3

pidgeon: <3

lancelot: back to my problem

lancelot: what the fuck do i do

lancelot: i like him SO MUCH

pidgeon: TELL HIM

burninlove: tell him??

pidgeon: ^^^

lancelot: what can i do other than that

pidgeon: give me permission to tell him?

lancelot: nO

lancelot: you guys are no help :(

~

Keith doesn’t bother knocking, simply waltzing into Lance’s room and announcing that his brother and Matt are fucking  _ again _ , and he’s shacking up here for the night. 

“Yeah, okay,” Lance says, eyes glued to his TV. Some drama that serves as Lance’s obsession for the week plays, and Keith takes the opportunity provided by Lance’s distraction to steal a handful of chips from the bowl in his lap, cackling when Lance notices and swats at him with a soft,  _ hey! _

Keith kicks his feet up next to Lance’s on the coffee table and forces himself not to think about what he and Lance did on this couch less than two weeks ago. Instead, he idly watches the show, ignoring the fact he can hear Shiro and Matt going at it down the hall. His eyes focus on the TV actually, paying attention, and he realizes that it’s not Shiro and Matt that he hears, but the show Lance is watching. 

“What the fuck is this?” He asks, stealing more chips. Lance swats his hand again.

“The best show ever,” Lance hisses. “Now shut up, this is important. I’ve been waiting three seasons for these two to bang.” Keith snorts, crossing his ankles and smashing the chips into his mouth. His eyes wander back to Lance, as they often do, and he notices that Lance is wearing his glasses. 

Keith’s cheeks fill with warmth. Lance hadn’t bothered to take them off or go put his contacts in when Keith came in. Keith quickly decides that watching Lance watch the show is far more interesting than the actual show, and spends the next ten minutes soaking up all of Lance’s dramatic reactions. His eyes wander back to the TV when Lance’s eyebrows scrunch and he stuffs the chips particularly roughly into his mouth. One of the characters is being rimmed, or at least it’s implied that they are since Keith can only see the movement under a sheet.

“God, that’s so fake, it’s not like that feels good anyway.” Lance splutters, slurping loudly from the drink that seemed to appear in his hand out of thin air. 

“Being rimmed?” Keith asks, arching his eyebrows. Lance glances at him. 

“Is that what it’s called?” Lance rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that. No way does it feel that great.”

“Lance, have you never been rimmed?” Keith gapes at him.  _ You poor, poor child.  _ Lance shakes his head. 

“Nope, but I mean it doesn’t really matter? No way does it feel good, plus it looks kind of gross.” Keith blinks a few times. Having rimmed people and been rimmed before, Keith knows this is entirely untrue. 

“No, it’s actually fucking awesome.” Keith says incredulously. “Lance, what kind of assholes have you been sleeping with?” Lance stares at him for a moment, before smacking Keith’s leg. 

“Well, the most recent one is sitting right here.” Keith elbows him softly. “I don’t know man, no one’s ever offered.” Keith shakes his head, shoves the sleeves of his hoodie up, and takes the bowl of chips from Lance’s lap.

“I’m gonna prove you wrong, McClain,” he declares, plucking the glasses from Lance’s face and pausing the show. 

“Prove me wrong?” 

“Yup,” Keith tugs Lance’s shirt up and over his head, noting happily that Lance just let’s him. “Being rimmed is great and as the person you’ve most recently slept with, frankly, my honor is on the line here. I’m gonna prove that being rimmed is fantastic, and you’re gonna love it.” Keith leans forwards, brushing their lips together. “Unless you think I’m right?” He challenges, knowing Lance won’t back down. 

“You’re wrong, Kogane,” Lance slides his hands up Keith’s chest. “Go to town, it’s gonna suck no matter what.” Keith kisses him roughly, pulling Lance’s legs around Keith’s waist and standing. 

He learned his lesson last time, no sex on the communal couch or Hunk will talk to him about it loudly and in public, and Pidge won’t ever leave him alone about it. 

Lance’s thighs hug his hips tightly, arms winding around Keith’s neck and fingers sliding into his hair. Keith knows the route around all of the shit to Lance’s room and happily gropes Lance’s ass as he walks in, kicking the door shut behind himself and pressing Lance onto the bed. Lance’s nimble fingers tug Keith’s hoodie and shirt upwards, and Keith leans back and pulls them over his head. 

Keith shifts down the bed, shimmying Lance’s jeans down his legs and tugging his soft, checkered blue boxers off. Lance helpfully lifts his hips, wiggling a little and digging his heels into the bed. 

Keith presses soft, open kisses into Lance’s thighs, running his fingers along the smooth skin and slowly pushing Lance’s legs apart. He snatches one of the extra pillows and shoves it under Lance’s hips, and spreading him wide open. Keith hears the loud smack as Lance covers his mouth with his hand, but it doesn’t quite disguise the moan as Keith licks a long, wet stripe over Lance.

Keith does his very best to make out with Lance’s ass, and can’t help the grin when Lance gives up on trying to hide the noises filtering out of his mouth. He pushes Lance’s legs upwards and Keith’s tongue inside of him

Lance lets out a shout, fingers clenching in the sheets. “Keith, Keith, Keith,  _ fuck!” _ Keith hums softly, rubbing circles in Lance’s thighs with his thumbs. Lance sobs softly, pushing his hips down to Keith, who gives one last, long lick and leans back on his elbows.

“Still think I’m wrong?” He asks, licking his lips as Lance glares at him through his spread legs. 

“I swear, Keith if you don’t get back down there  _ right fucking now _ -” Keith presses a finger inside Lance, watching the way Lance writhes, grabbing the sheets and tossing his head back. 

“Tell me I was right, Lance,” Keith murmurs, kissing his way up Lance’s body and twisting his finger just a little bit vindictively. “Tell me how good it feels, how much you’re enjoying it,” he nips at Lance’s neck. Lance gasps softly, and Keith wonders if he’s far enough gone to ignore his pride and really tell Keith that he was right. 

“Y-you were right,” Lance presses back against Keith’s finger. “God, Keith it’s so good, please, please, I need more,  _ please _ ,” Lance pants, raising one hand to run his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Please, Keith, please,” Keith brushes a kiss to Lance’s mouth, skimming a hand along his jaw and brushing his thumb along Lance’s cheekbone. 

“Keep it up,” Keith whispers, pushing his way back down and replacing his finger with his mouth, fueled by the mindless blabbering Lance lets out. 

By the time Keith has two fingers and his tongue deep inside Lance, the chatter has been reduced to sharp cries and broken moans, and Keith has been grinding into the mattress for at least the last ten minutes. 

“Do you think you can come like this?” Keith asks Lance softly, leaning his cheek on Lance’s sweaty thigh and taking a few deep breaths. He slows the movement of his fingers, listening to Lance pant and try to form an answer.

“I don’t think so,” Lance admits breathlessly. “Hope you can use both hands at the same time.” Keith smirks, one hand snaking up to wrap around Lance. 

“I think we both know I can,” He murmurs, diving back in and sliding his tongue between two fingers. He presses hard on Lance’s prostate while twisting his wrist expertly around his cock, and Lance shouts, coming all in a rush. 

Keith pushes himself up, leaning over Lance and falling to the side. “My mouth is so tired,” he admits, laughing softly. 

Lance pleasantly surprises him by turning and bringing their lips together, while snaking a hand into Keith’s jeans, quickly bringing him to a finish.

~

kogayne >> pidgeon

kogayne: asfhdsahfkjs we did it again

pidgeon: are you fucking kidding me

kogayne: im so into him pidge

kogayne: so fucking into him

kogayne: these are heart shaped feelings okay

pidgeon: thats gross

pidgeon: how many times is this now? 3?

kogayne: hnnn yeah thats 3

pigeon: just tell him?? lance wouldnt be having sex with you if he werent at least mildly interested in you

kogayne: MILDLY

pidgeon: AT LEAST

pidgeon: PROBABLY MORE

kogayne: pfff bullshit

kogayne: hes way to good for me anyway so really what does it matter

pidgeon: will you shut the fuck up

pidgeon: he isnt too good for you

pidgeon: you arent too good for him

pidgeon: you guys are kind of perfect for each other ngl

kogayne: but hes all smart and friendly and genuinely nice

kogayne: and he shows REAL interest when i talk about shit like cryptid hunting

pidgeon: yOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT

kogayne: I DIDNT MEAN TO BUT HE WAS SO CHILL ABOUT IT??

kogayne: LIKE HE EVEN ACTED LIKE HE MIGHT WANT TO GO ON ONE

pidgeon: i cannot fuckin believe

pidgeon: you told

pidgeon: LANCE

pidgeon: about cryptid hunting

pidgeon: WERE IN COLLEGE WHAT IF HE WAS AN ASSHOLE

kogayne: OKAY BUT I KNOW HES NOT SO DO YOU

pidgeon: hnnnnn

pidgeon: i hate you

kogayne: mm sure

kogayne: back to my issue of IM SO INTO HIM

kogayne: IM SO WHIPPED

pidgeon: yeah you fuckin are

kogayne: idk how long i can pretend im not

pidgeon: SO TELL HIM

kogayne: not an option

pidgeon: you are so stupid jfc

~

pidgeon: hunk i cannot believe these idiots

burninlove: did they

burninlove: AGAIN

burninlove: how do they not KNOW

pidgeon: I DONT KNOW

pidgeon: theyre so stupid i cannot fucking handle this

pidgeon: remind me why i cant just stick them in a group chat, tell them theyre in love with each other, and get it over with???

burninlove: because its, unfortunately, not your secret to tell

pidgeon: UGHHHHHH

pidgeon: AAAAAAAAAAAA

pidgeon: i swear to god if i have to listen to lance describe how 'passionate' and 'caring' keith is during sex, im gonna kill myself

burninlove: he gets way more into detail with me

burninlove: i think he spares you bc youre ace but he leaves out no detail with me

burninlove: i know more about keith than i have ever wanted to in my life.

pidgeon: i hate them why cant they just get together already

burninlove: the world may never know

~

“But oceans are deep as fuck, and we haven’t even explored most of it!” Lance whines. Keith doesn’t even remember how they got on the subject. He grinds his teeth and tries to work through another math problem. 

“Lance, please, this is due in the morning, I’ve got another ten problems and then we can debate ocean vs space all you want.” Keith hisses, squeezing his pencil so tight he thinks it might break. “I’ve already been interrupted by Shiro and Matt fucking, I came over here because you said you had homework too.” 

“I did, and I finished it,” Lance groans, flopping back against the couch. When Keith had arrived half an hour earlier, they pushed the coffee table forwards and sat on the floor, work spread out in front of them. “I’m bored, can’t you take a break?”

“No,” Keith squints at his paper,  _ is this a trick question? What the fuck? _ He rubs his forehead. Why had he even taken this class? It wasn’t required for his major…. 

“The answer is 67.5,” Lance informs him, a small smile tugging at his lips.  _ Oh, _ he remembered.  _ That’s why. Lance is in it. _

Keith is so far gone, fuck. He scribbles down the answer and moves on to the next one, glancing over at Lance and for just a second letting himself enjoy the way Lance smiles at him, the way it lights up his whole face and his eyes brighten too. He forces his eyes back down, blinking and trying desperately to focus on the math problem. 

“Honestly, Keith, I can just give you the answers, I finished that days ago. I’m so bored!” Lance whines, “Let’s do something fun!”

“If I don’t do this, I won’t learn and then I’ll fail the test,” Keith sighs frustratedly, pressing a hand to his forehead and pushing back his bangs. “You’re acting like a kid.”

“Am I?” Lance smirks and starts kicking Keith’s legs, albeit lightly, and humming some song. 

“You little shit,” Keith smacks his leg, glaring at him. “You keep acting like a kid, and I’ll treat you like one.”

“Sure you will,” Lance snickers, kicking his hand and batting his obnoxiously pretty eyelashes at Keith

“I will fucking spank you, do not test me.” Keith glowers at him. “I need to get this done.” Lance’s eyes grow wide, his cheeks red, and his lips part. He looks, Keith thinks, like he’s just been banged against a wall. 

“Ah, well, uh, um-” Lance stammers, crossing his legs in what is clearly an attempt at hiding his quickly growing arousal.

“God, Lance, you’re such a freak,” Keith groans loudly, shoving his homework away. “You’re  _ so _ lucky Hunk isn’t here, fucking hell.” He stands, holding a hand out. “Well? Let’s go.” Lance scrambles to his feet, taking Keith’s hand and letting himself be dragged to the bedroom. Keith pushes him down on the bed and swings a leg over Lance’s, straddling him and tugs his face up. “Explicit confirmation that you actually want me to do this, please.” 

Lance reaches up, squeezing Keith’s wrists and swallowing, his cheeks growing steadily warmer beneath Keith’s hands. “I do,” his voice cracks. “Please.”

“If you tell me to stop, I will, okay?” Keith promises, brushing their lips together before climbing off of him and tugging his own shirt off. “Get undressed,” he orders, noting that Lance  _ definitely _ enjoys being ordered around. Lance rushes to tug off his clothes, getting his arms tangled in his shirt and needing Keith’s aid to get it off, then fumbling with his belt buckle. Keith spins Lance around by his hips, so Lance’s back is pressed to Keith’s chest as Keith undoes Lance’s pants with ease.

“You’ve been bad,” Keith murmurs in Lance’s ear, lips brushing down along his neck as he pushes Lance’s pants and boxers around his ankles. Lance kicks the pants away from his feet, leaning into Keith’s arms. “Get on the bed,” Keith pushes Lance forwards, sliding off his own jeans and deciding to leave his boxers on. He takes a seat on the bed and tugs Lance over, dragging his teeth along Lance’s collarbone and rubbing a hand along his hip. “Tell me what you want, Lance.” 

Keith watches with interest as the flush dusting Lance’s cheeks spreads like ink down his neck and across his chest.

_ You’re so beautiful _ , he thinks.  _ I’m in love with you, and I can never tell you. _

“I’ve been bad,” Lance whispers, sliding a hand up Keith’s chest. “Punish me.” 

Distantly, Keith thinks that he probably wouldn’t be into this if it weren’t Lance, but Keith really likes making Lance feel good, and if that means things have to get a bit freaky then he guesses things will just be a little freaky. 

Lance moans quietly when Keith carelessly flips him, laying Lance across Keith’s lap and wordlessly brings the flat of his palm down on his ass.

Keith slowly rubs the spot, marvelling at the way the skin pinkens. He lifts his hand, smacking it down again on the other side, arousal coiling in his stomach at the low cry that falls from Lance’s lips. His palm stings after the third one, but he continues, peppering Lance’s skin with lighter and harder slaps. Lance’s voice grows louder and louder, his fingers clenching in the sheets and his hips grinding into Keith’s leg. 

“Keith, Keith,” Lance babbles, whimpering when Keith leans down and drags his tongue down the seam. Keith reaches over to the night stand, grabbing the lube and a condom, tossing them the on the bed, pushing Lance off of his lap and going down to his knees, lapping at him and bringing his hand down at the same time. 

Lance keens, pushing back against Keith’s face. Keith hits him again and mouths along the other cheek before digging his teeth into the flesh. He grins at the sharp noise that rips from Lance’s mouth and the way his hips jump. 

Keith blinks a few times, his earlier thought coming back and smacking him in the face. 

_ I’m in love with you, _ he kisses his way back up Lance’s body, flipping him over and wiping the tears gathering around the corner of Lance’s eyes.  _ I’m in love with you. _ Keith brings their lips together, cupping Lance’s face and brushing his thumbs along Lance’s cheekbones. His heart aches, wetness gathering in his own eyes. 

He wants so desperately to tell Lance how he feels, to share the moment with him. But Keith knows how that would go. He gasps softly, squeezing his eyes shut and forcing the emotion away. 

_ Don’t get caught up,  _ he thinks fiercely,  _ you’re only setting yourself up to get hurt. _

Lance wraps his legs around Keith’s waist, moaning into his mouth, and snaps Keith out of his reverie. He grabs the lube from where he tossed it, coating his fingers and rubbing slow circles around him before pressing inside, the first finger sliding easily to the second knuckle. 

His body moves on autopilot, his brain too busy with the stunning revelation that Keith is hopelessly in love with Lance, and is quite literally setting himself up for a heartbreak. His lips move against Lance’s feverishly, and before long he’s sliding inside of Lance, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder and letting out a broken cry. 

_ I love him, I love him, I love him. _

It’s a mantra in his head as he presses into Lance, pushing his face into the pillow behind Lance’s head and uses one hand to bring Lance to climax, quickly falling over that edge himself.

It’s all over too soon, but Keith can’t get out of there fast enough, citing homework and stumbling back to his room, collapsing onto his bed and letting out a scream.

_ I love him. _

~

lancelot >> burninlove

lancelot: HUNK

burninlove: oh no

lancelot: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT

lancelot: I JUST HAD

burninlove: dont say it

lancelot: THE HOTTEST SEX

burninlove: he said it

lancelot: OF MY LIFE

burninlove: jfc do i even want to know

lancelot: im not gonna lie it got kinky

burninlove: LANCE

burninlove: pls dont tell me

lancelot: hnnn im not going that into detail

lancelot: but HOLY SHIT

lancelot: i dont think im gonna be able to sit down for a week

burninlove: do you need pain meds?? did you guys use a safeword??

lancelot: no and no, but it was agreed that if i said stop he would

burninlove: god why are you like this

lancelot: so i mean yeah it turns out im a freak

burninlove: i wish i was surprised

burninlove: i really do

burninlove: for real though are you going to be okay

burninlove: not sitting down for a week sounds like maybe he was too rough??

lancelot: ........i really cant explain without giving some dirty details

burninlove: asjkjsf just make sure you didnt rip anything and there isnt blood

lancelot: nothing is ripped and there is no blood promise

burninlove: if you guys are getting into that stuff you should probably set boundaries

burninlove: and figure out exactly what you are

burninlove: because undefined friends with benefits leaves a lot of room for interpretation

lancelot: if we get into this stuff again i will have The Talk i swear

~

Keith’s eyes crack open, the light suddenly coming through his blackout curtains.

“Shiro!” Lance’s voice comes through the closed door. He squints at it. “Matt! I don’t care if you’re having sex, I need Keith  _ right now! _ ”

Keith pushes up on an elbow and peers around. “You guys had better not be fucking, I’m trying to sleep.” He grumbles before noticing Shiro standing at his window. It dawns on him that Shiro opened his curtains. “You fucker, close them!” Keith hisses, laying back down and shoving his face in the pillow. “I’m busy, Lance!” He calls out, already sliding back into sleep. 

“Keith, please, it’s an emergency!” Lance yells through the door. Keith glares at Shiro for a moment before shoving the blankets off of his body, grabbing the first pair of jeans that he finds on the floor, and a random black muscle tank that he thinks might have been Shiro’s. He shoves his feet in the boots he left by the foot of his bed and stumbles to the door, stepping out into the hallway and using a conveniently placed hairband from his wrist to toss his hair in a messy ponytail.

Lance stands with his hands on his hips, clad in shorts so short they should be illegal,  _ his legs holy fucking shit _ , and a soft blue tee shirt that Keith vaguely remembers peeling Lance out of last week before banging him on the communal couch and being tortured by Hunk and Pidge for the following three days. 

“Okay, so you remember how you told me you spent that summer interning for your uncle who's a plumber, also you look so fucking hot right now,” Lance talks a mile a minute, something that Keith has always found adorable, but he doesn’t miss the obvious once over Lance gives him afterwards. So, Keith does what Keith does best. He crosses his arms over his chest and cocks an eyebrow before answering in a dry tone.

“Yeah? Thanks?” He blinks blearily, mentally debating whether a quickie with Lance would be worth missing out on the nap he had been trying to take. Another look at Lance’s long legs in those shorts told him that, yes, it absolutely would be worth it.

“Alright, well, my toilets fucking broken, please help me!” Lance clasps his hands in front of him, eyes pleading. 

“Are you fucking-” Keith squints at him. “Lance, why don’t you just call the RA’s?”

“No, I can’t, they hate me! Please, come fix the toilet before Hunk comes home, and murders me for breaking something again!” Lance begs, grabbing Keith’s arm tightly. Keith sighs exasperatedly and lets Lance drag him back to his dorm. 

“How did you break it?” He asks as Lance tugs him into the small bathroom.

“I might have accidentally flushed my makeup wipes,” Lance admits. “And it clogged so I tried flushing again? The water just kept rising and rising and I freaked out and ran over to get you.” Keith looks at the overflowing toilet.

“Wow,” he mutters, rubs at his forehead. “Just… wow.”

“Yeah, sorry, but you can fix it right?” Lance asks, worry evident in his voice.

"Of course I can, it's just a clog." Keith stretches for a moment before tugging the top off of the toilet, following the steps his uncle had taught him a few years ago. "Please tell me you have a plunger," he glances back at Lance, who nods fervently and grabs one from a little closet across from the toilet.

"Here," Lance hands it to him, and Keith gets to work. 

Luckily, Lance’s makeup wipes come out without much trouble and he’s all done within a couple of minutes. He wipes the sweat from his brow, looking back at Lance.

“Is your AC broken too?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. “It’s really warm in here.” Keith deftly tugs off his tank top, using the fabric to wipe away the sweat on his neck and face.

“What? No.” Lance’s voice goes high the way it always does when he lies. 

“Lance,” Keith puts a hand on his hip, giving Lance a Look™.

“Yes, okay, fine, I broke it,” Lance groans, putting his head in his hands. Keith purses his lips to hide the smile that tugs at them, and shakes his head softly. 

“I can fix that,” he says. Lance’s face lights up, hands dropping away to reveal a bright grin.

“Really?” He launches himself at Keith, carelessly tossing his arms around Keith’s neck and planting a big wet kiss on Keith’s cheek. “You’re so awesome, holy shit!” Keith scrunches up his nose, gently pushing Lance away. 

“I’m also sweaty as fuck, and I don’t want you complaining about getting my gross sweat on your shirt later.” He borrows some tools from Hunk’s room, and follows Lance to the broken AC unit. “Damn, you really did a number on this. How did you even…” Keith shakes his head, carefully unscrews the back panel and looks around inside. “You’re lucky, this is an easy fix.” 

Twenty minutes later, cold air blasts through the room, and Keith leans back, a small smile on his lips. He turns back to Lance, mouth opening to say something when he sees the look on Lance’s face. Keith recalls the first time they fucked, the words Lance used as he tossed himself into Keith lap. He smirks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh? Is this turning you on?” Keith asks cheekily. Lance rolls his eyes hard, openly letting his gaze roam up and down Keith’s bare torso. 

“Yup,” Lance nods, shrugging. 

“Not even gonna try to deny it?” Keith asks

“Nope,” he says, stepping forwards and tugging Keith closer by hooking his thumbs through his belt loops. “So you gonna fuck me, or what?” 

Keith’s lips stretch into a dangerous grin as he leans in, kissing Lance roughly and grabbing him by the hips. Lance’s arms wrap around Keith’s neck, and his thighs around Keith’s hips as Keith effortlessly carries him to Lance’s bed. 

~

Afterwards, as Keith is gathering his things and shuffling into his jeans, Lance leans against a wall, wrapped in some fancy robe Keith has seen strewn over chairs before. Keith tugs on his boots and smirks at Lance. 

“Well, that’s one way to pay me back for fixing your shit.” Lance cackles, walking with him to the door.

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I break something,” he snorts. Keith opens the door then, as if tugged forwards by Lance’s own hand, leans in and brushes a soft, chaste kiss against Lance’s lips. He jerks backwards, eyes wide. 

“Uh, yeah, kay, bye!” He hurries out the door and down the hall, cheeks burning as he rushes into his own room and slams the door shut.

“Shit, shit, shit,  _ fuck _ .” Keith mumbles as he kicks his boots off and falls face down on his bed.

“What did you do?” Shiro asks from across the room, Keith thinks Matt might be there too but he doesn’t care.

“I fucked up, god Shiro I fucked up so bad,” he groans, burying his face in a pillow. “I’m going to sleep so if you two are gonna have sex at least be quiet.” 

“Sleep isn’t going to fix your problems,” Matt says. 

“Can you just go back to fucking my brother please?” Keith whines. “Let me make terrible life choices in peace.” 

Someone tosses a blanket over Keith and he promptly passes the fuck out.

~

lancelot >> burninlove

lancelot: hi okay 1. our AC is fixed

burninlove: what did you do

lancelot: its more like who did i do

burninlove: DID YOU BANG AN ELECTRICIAN????

lancelot: no i banged keith

lancelot: who happens to know how to fix that

lancelot: ac feels great

lancelot: 2. bad news: our toilet was broken

burninlove: was

lancelot: 3. good news!! its not broken anymore

burninlove: keith also knows how to fix toilets??

burninlove: are you trading sex for repairman jobs now??

lancelot: NO

lancelot: i broke the toilet

lancelot: and he mentioned interning at his uncles who is a plumbers like last month

lancelot: so i asked him to fix it since he knew how

lancelot: and then when he finished he asked if the ac was broke cause it was so hot 

lancelot: AND THEN HE FIXED THAT TOO

lancelot: and he looked really hot okay

lancelot: i mean he totally made a joke about 'well thats one way to pay me back for fixing ur shit' but he wAS JOKING

burninlove: does this count as prostitution do you think

burninlove: also can he fix the hole in the wall in the corner + stain underneath my bed

lancelot: HUNK

lancelot: PROBABLY

lancelot: also he kissed me goodbye??

burninlove: and???

lancelot: HES NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE

burninlove: what

lancelot: HE NORMALLY JUST LEAVES BEFORE I WAKE UP OR SAYS HE HAS WORK AND LEAVES

lancelot: he looks hella cool he just like stands at the door does the little faux salute and says 'later' with his jacket all slung over his shoulder its HOT

burninlove: lance pls

lancelot: sometimes he doesnt even get fully dressed and his jeans will be low on his hips

lancelot: have you ever wanted to make out with someones abs

lancelot: bc hot damn do i wanna make out with his

burninlove: lance  _ pls _

lancelot: and jfc his ASS

burninlove: why are you like this

lancelot: ;3 you love me

burninlove: not so sure of that right now

lancelot: gASP

lancelot: but HUNK

lancelot: god im so whipped hunk

lancelot: he KISSED ME GOODBYE

lancelot: and then he got this cute little panicked look and like sprinted out of the room

lancelot: hnnnn im probably in love with him

burninlove: please dear god just ask him out already

lancelot: hes not into me like that??

burninlove: HE KISSED YOU GOODBYE

burninlove: HE FIXED YOUR SHIT WITH HOW MUCH COMPLAINING OR ASK OF PAYMENT

lancelot: ................none...........

burninlove: NONE

burninlove: HE LOOKS AT YOU WHEN YOURE NOT LOOKING

burninlove: THE SAME WAY YOU LOOK AT HIM

lancelot: hunk are you okay

lancelot: you dont usually yell at me this much

burninlove: i didnt do as great as i wanted to on my last physics test

burninlove: didnt mean to take it out on you im sorry

lancelot: !! its okay !!

lancelot: can you retake?

lancelot: do you want me to help you study?

burninlove: you are kind of great at physics.....

lancelot: youre great too dont put yourself down

lancelot: one bad test grade isnt the end of the world

burninlove: scholarship

lancelot: unless its midterm/final its not gonna drop your grade

lancelot: plus didnt you say it wasnt as good as you wanted

lancelot: that doesnt equal a fail

burninlove: it was a b minus

lancelot: we can fix it hunky

lancelot: where are you

lancelot: do you have your textbook? should i bring mine?

burninlove: ........voltron.....

burninlove: ive got mine

burninlove: most of the questions i got wrong were on analytical methods for adding vectors

lancelot: :D i got those ones right i can drill this info into your head!!

burninlove: dsjafdsk thanks lance

burninlove: suddenly reminded that youre a great friend and thats why i put up with your rambling about keith

burninlove: fr tho dont you dare ever talk abt the contents of his pants ever again

lancelot: ASDHJASHDK 'contents of his pants' JUST SAY DICK HUNK

burninlove: NEVER

lancelot: okay just got to the car be at voltron in 10

~

lancelot >> kogayne

lancelot: gOD IM SO WHIPPED

lancelot: HES JUST???

lancelot: I FUCKING CANT

kogayne: .......................

kogane: im gonna go out on a limb here and assume this wasnt meant for me

lancelot: FUCK

lancelot: hnng fucking shit

kogayne: its fine lance

kogayne: we werent gonna be fuck buddies or friends with benefits or whatever forever

kogaybe: i get it

 

kogayne >> shirotohero

kogayne: 1 image sent

kogayne: not gonna lie this fucking hurts

shirotohero: you wanna watch shitty documentaries?

shirotohero: ill make matt leave we can have some just us time

kogayne: i think im just gonna ride red around town for a while

kogayne: i KNEW it wasnt going to last but i got so fucking attached

shirotohero: just try not to get a ticket or in a wreck okay?

shirotohero: if he doesnt want you thats his loss cause youre a fucking catch okay?

kogayne: mm yeah

 

lancelot >> kogayne

lancelot: keith fuck wait

lancelot: just

kogayne: lance im gonna be really fucking honest with you here

kogayne: im kind of in love with you because im an idiot

kogayne: and as much as i want you to be happy reading that and  _ knowing _ its not about me fucking hurts

kogayne: so just give me some space okay?

kogayne: i still want to be friends youre important to me

kogayne: but i need a little time

lancelot: okay

 

lancelot >> burninlove

lancelot: [2 images sent]

lancelot: why could i just fucking tell him it was about him

lancelot: what the fuck did i just do

burninlove: you can still tell him??

burninlove: its literally not too late at all

lancelot: i already said okay hes not gonna look at any messages from me

lancelot: im in love with him too fucking hell

lancelot: god what the fuck

burninlove: t e l l  h i m

lancelot: im scared to

burninlove: bro he already said hes in love with you??

lancelot: i know but i havent had a serious relationship since nyma and that went up in fucking flames

lancelot: i couldnt take it if that happened with keith

burninlove: it wont?? keith isnt anything like nyma?? he would never do you dirty like that??

lancelot: i  _ know _ that but damn it im still terrified

lancelot: i have commitment issues

lancelot: im not that smart

lancelot: im annoying

lancelot: i break shit all the time

lancelot: im not good enough for him.

burninlove: literally never say those words in my presence EVER AGAIN

burninlove: you are incredibly fucking smart

burninlove: he loves you and your big personality

burninlove: hes cool with fixing shit

burninlove: you are  g o o d e n o u g h

lancelot: i need a hug asap

burninlove: are you at the dorm?

lancelot: yeah

lancelot: i heard him in the hall

lancelot: he stopped in front of the fuckin door

lancelot: i thought he was going to knock maybe but he just stood there and i was right there

lancelot: what the fuck is wrong with me

burninlove: im on my way

burninlove: youre scared its okay

burninlove: be there in five

 

shirotohero >> kogayne

shirotohero: i know you said you needed time but its been four hours please come home

shirotohero: im really worried

shirotohero: its raining like crazy you shouldnt be riding

kogayne: ive been back for a while im just kind of sitting in the rain

kogayne: ill be up in a few minutes

kogayne: i wanted to knock on his door so fucking bad

kogayne: god i dont want things to be weird i already miss him

shirotohero: youll figure it out keith

shirotohero: whose to say he wasnt talking about you?

kogayne: when i said i needed space bc im in love with him he said okay

kogayne: if he was in love with me too he would have said so

shirotohero: maybe hes scared

shirotohero: ive seen how you guys are with each other

shirotohero: i really think theres more to it than youre seeing

kogayne: yeah maybe

 

Keith sighs loudly as the elevator doors open to his floor. His eyes land on Lance's door, as they always do, and he takes slow steps forwards. He knows the walls are thin and if Lance is home he can probably hear Keith creeping by. He knows Lance can hear him stop in front of the door for the second time that day and just  _ stare  _ at the little number decorating it, declaring it Lance's.

He wants to see Lance. Keith always wants to see Lance and for the second time since they became friends he has to stop himself from knocking on the door. It's so very unusual for him to not at least text Lance and see if he wants to watch a movie or get some snacks or  _ something,  _ because it's a Friday night and Keith hasn't spent a Friday night without Lance in two months. Friday nights are Keith and Lance nights, they're the special reserved time for them to hang out and neither has missed it. Keith feels his stomach clench up, the cold of sadness shooting up his spine and churning in his gut. 

He saw Hunk's car in the lot, he knows they're probably both there, so the gentle thump that sounds inside the dorm room isn't surprising. Keith guesses it's about time for him to go back to his own room, takes one last longing glance at the door and turns, feet moving in slow shuffling steps.

Lance's door slams open to reveal a disheveled and puffy faced Lance. Keith can see the tear tracks and his red eyes from his place just five feet from the door. "Keith," Lance's voice cracks.

"God, Lance, you didn't have to tear yourself up over this." Keith's voice is so quiet. "Really I'll be fine." Lance raises his eyebrows, mouth dropping open.

"You- Keith you fucking idiot," Lance nearly shouts, launches himself forwards, and slams their lips together. Keith catches him and wraps his fingers tightly around Lance's hips. It takes him a second to push Lance back.

"Wait, fuck, Lance what about the other guy? That you're so whipped over?"

"There is no other guy you absolute dipshit!" Lance screeches. "It's you! I'm whipped for you! I meant to text Hunk to gush about you like I do  _ every damn day _ ."

"Then why the fuck didn't you say so earlier?" Keith gasped. "Christ, Lance, why would you not tell me when I was saying how I was in love with you?" Lance kisses him again.

"Because I was terrified, so fucking terrified." He whispers against Keith's lips. "I feel like I'm not good enough for you. You're smart, and strong, and you work so hard. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the kind of commitment that comes with being in love."

"And now?" Keith asks. "Are you sure you're ready now?" He reaches up, cupping Lance's face and brushing his thumb along Lance's cheekbone.

"I am. I heard you walking down the hall, I knew you were stopped outside my door, and as soon as I heard you walking away I knew. I may be scared as hell of commitment, I might have a fuck ton of issues, but I'm in love with you. I'm not willing to give that up when I know you return my feelings, no matter how scared I am." Lance leans into Keith's hand, eyes low, eyelashes brushing his cheeks. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Keith laughs.

"I'm positive, Lance. I may have trust issues but you've proven to me a dozen times over that you are here, as my friend or as more, and I don't have to worry you're going to leave me." Lance shifts forwards, lips brushing. "Plus, good luck returning me without a receipt."

"Where the hell would I even get one? Shiro?" Lance snorts.

"Probably Pidge, when it turns out we're worse than Shiro and Matt."

"Oh my God, we are going to be the worst. Kissing selfies all over social media,"

"Loud, horrifying sex, and locking my brother out of the dorm room," Keith smiles evilly. Lance cackles, tangling his fingers in Keith's hair.

"Pidge and Hunk are so going to regret ever wanting us to get together," Lance says, glancing back at his dorm room where Hunk is peeking through the doorway, typing on his phone.

"We already are, trust me. Bonus, I won the bet." Hunk tells them, eyes down.

"The bet?" Lance and Keith ask together.

"Yeah, when you guys had sex the first time and Lance wouldn't shut up about it, we bet on when you would get together for real. Pidge guessed it wouldn't be till June, but I insisted it wouldn't be till after winter break, and since it's now May, I win. Thanks for the twenty bucks, guys." He glances up. "Also, Lance, I'm gonna go spend the night with Shay, try not to make too big of a mess." Hunk reaches behind the door, shrugs on his coat, and disappears down the hall to the elevator. Lance bursts out laughing for a moment then grabs Keith's hand and tugs him towards the open dorm.

"Wanna go disturb our neighbors? Then maybe go on a date?"

"Lets."

**Author's Note:**

> ive never actually lived in a college dorm so just pretend they go somewhere fancy enough to have rooms like that
> 
> this was written for the klance big bang 2018 and i was lucky enough to be paired with the incredible tzkshuu, their art is incredible. 
> 
> this fic, however, is unbeta'd as hell because im tired. please point out any mistakes.


End file.
